A job inteview?
by Sellena132
Summary: What can happen into an elevator? Rate M forsure... Review pls.


**A ONESHOT….. Review pls. **

"**5****th**** Avenue please" Said Gabriella while getting into a taxi. **

**The brunette was wearing a short black skirt and a white ****chemise. She crossed her legs and open a her documents. Today was her ****interview for the lawyer's R****TA firm. **

"**We are here" the Taxi driver informed Gabby she paid and got out of the taxi.**

**She looked at the giant building that was in front of her. Gabby got in and to the reception. **

"**Hello, I am Gabriella Montez. I'm here for the job interview"**

"**43th floor 2****nd**** room." The girl informed me without looking up from her nails.**

**I walked into the elevator and push the button when I heard a very familiar voice yelling to hold the elevator. I put my hand and stop the doors of closing when a blue eyed boy rush into the elevator.**

"**Troy? Troy Bolton?" I asked in astonishment **

"**Gabby??? Gabriella Montez" he had recognize me.**

**He was my friend in college but then we lost connection.**

"**What are you doing here???" He asked me**

"**A job interview" **

**At that moment we felt the elevator shaking and the lights gone off for a minute. I grabbed Troy's hand impulsive. Than the lights came on again. His face was not more than an inch apart from mine. I felt his mint breath on my face. The next thing that happened was an tongue fight inside of our mouths. I felt something poking my leg from inside and pulled back to see that he was hard as an rock. He grabbed my chin and kiss me once more while he unbuttoned the buttons of my chemise. I got myself up the elevator wall and he slide his hungry lips to my carotid. I arched my back and suspend a moan. I slide my hand down his shirt and pulled it up and to the floor to make company of my chemise. He came back to my lips kissed me and than pulled back a bit**

"**Are we really going to make it in an elevator?" He asked me with husky low voice.**

**I just slide myself down his body and unzipped his pants sliding them down together with his boxers. He was……… big…. No he was huge. At least 8 inches. I grabbed his dick in my hand before starting sucking on it.**

"**Holy Shit" I heard Troy groaning from the pleasure. **

**I concentrate my lips and tongue on his head, and my hands on the other part of his huge manhood. **

"**Shit…Gabriella" Troy pushed my head further into his hips when I felt my mouth get filled by his juices. I swallowed his sperm and than got back to his lips letting him taste himself. He moved my ribbon to side and put finger inside of me. I moaned in pleasure but in this moment we felt the elevator moving again.**

"**FUCK" I yelled in disappointment while putting my chemise back on.**

**We both we dressed on time for the door to open. We got out of the elevator and walked in different directions. 5 Minutes later I found the cabinet my interview was going to be in. I opened the door after knocking and walked in. My eyes stopped on the label on the desk. **_**Mr. Troy Bolton. **_** I lift my head up to meet his gaze. He grinned and stand of his chair. He walked to the door and locked it. Troy started walking toward me. I backed 'till I was able to sit on the desk pushing a couple things on the floor. He pushed his hungry lips against mine and kissed me with a tons of hunger and passion. I closed my eyes into the kiss and opened them when I felt that his tongue leaving my mouth. He was slide himself down to mine hips and removed my skirt and panties together. I was very wet. He slide 1 finger inside of me, than 2 and than 3. I was very close to cumming. **

"**Troy…uh…I….Oh shit" I drained myself, he bend down and licked it all. **

**I bend down and unbutton his pants tagging them down together with his boxers. He was harder than in the elevator. He pushed himself inside of me. I felt a bit pain and tons of pleasure. He was biggest manhood that had been in me. Soon he was with his back on the floor and me on top of him riding him. **

"**OH,god Troy!!!!I'm close!!!" I screamed feeling my body shaking**

"**Me too! UGH!!!" We both drained ourselves inside of each other.**

**I collapsed next to him on the carpet. He opened his arms and I lied into his chest.**

"**Does that mean that I'm hired???" I smiled up to him**

"**Fuck,yeah" he kissed me one more time.**

**I got the job….and 3 years perfect fucking….than an amazing wedding… now 4 years later. I'm Gabriella Bolton. I have a daughter and a man that I love…even though out relationship started down in that elevator… **


End file.
